


Dichotomy

by Amber_Aglio



Series: Amber's Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Day 6: Atlas Ball/Mantle Battle, Fighting, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio
Summary: At a first glance, Qrow and Clover are each other's opposites. But as they get to know each other closer, they realize they fit perfectly together, be it on the battlefield or on the dance floor.Written for Fair Game Week day 6: Atlas Ball/Mantle Battle.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Amber's Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Qrow

**Author's Note:**

> From the very beginning I wanted to do a two-shot with both prompts, exploring Qrow and Clover in situations that let them learn more about unexpected sides of each other. I found the contrast between the themes really inspiring and suitable for characters who are each other's foils. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, big thank you to my beta [thedarkpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet) for helping me make sense of this story and being an enormous help when I suddenly started thinking in Russian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow observes the way Clover fights. He comes to some unexpected conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I wrote some sort of action scene, so I hope it's not too bad...

Qrow had always known that Clover was a good fighter. It came with the job description - for all of Atlas’s faults, you didn’t become one the kingdom’s best unless you were actually, unambiguously good. So he wasn’t at all surprised when they were paired up and Clover proceeded to demonstrate exactly how amazing his skills were.

No, what surprised Qrow was that Clover was much more than just his battle skills. In fact, he often displayed much less combat prowess than Qrow knew him to be capable of in favor of watching his team’s backs and supporting them.

Because that’s what Clover did best: support and cover any breaches in his team’s defences. And frankly, that made Qrow wonder how good exactly Clover had to be to earn his position in the Ace-Ops.

People tended not to notice good support fighters. People tended not to  _ want _ to be support fighters, because there is no glory in keeping someone else safe while they did all the actual slaying.

In fact, it was often easy to dismiss Clover’s involvement as just being in the right place at the right time. He made it look effortless, natural. Nothing more than a stroke of luck on his team’s side, and paired with his semblance… Someone not experienced in combat could have missed Clover’s brilliance.

But Qrow - oh, Qrow knew exactly what to look for, and he saw the careful calculations behind Clover’s movements, how he tracked his whole team and made sure to lead them efficiently, instantly correcting any mistakes. Since the day in the mines, Qrow found himself more and more mesmerized by Clover’s fighting and leadership style.

It wasn’t something he was used to. Both Summer and Ruby were different, leading their teams by example, running straight into battle and inspiring others to follow. Jaune as a leader was closer, but as much as Qrow liked the kid, he lacked the precise skillfulness that Clover possessed.

All in all, Clover was unique.

And Qrow should probably find a better time to contemplate that then in the middle of fighting a pack of Sabyrs.

But the thing is, Qrow’s combat technique was very different from that of Clover’s Ace-Ops. Each operative had their own unique specialization, and while they could improvise pretty well, they still relied heavily on their semblances and their specific skills. There was nothing bad about it. They made it work and they - true to the philosophy of Atlas - covered each other's weaknesses well.

But they were a bit predictable.

Not in a one-trick-pony kind of way, but in a way that meant keeping to their lane and making the most of it.

Qrow could usually roughly guess what move they were going for, and so could Clover. Qrow, however, prided himself on being anything but predictable in combat.

So naturally, the first time he was paired with Clover on a solo mission, he was worried his style would throw Clover off his game. Hell, Qrow was even willing to tone it down a bit as a small "thank you" for the way Clover reacted to his semblance back in the mines. Just a little, and only if the situation wasn't dire.

...And he found he didn't have to.

Like now - Qrow changed Harbinger's form with a flick of his wrist, unfolding the blade and changing his grip to hit the next Sabyr with the tonfa, turning with the slash and finding another grimm thrown right on the path of his blade by Kingfisher's line.

They didn't have to speak. With each mission the teamwork became more natural and effortless.

Clover smirked and retracted the fishing line, blocking with the rod a hit that Qrow had been planning to let his aura absorb. Not missing a beat, Qrow whipped out the shotgun and fired at the monster, earning an appreciative nod from Clover.

It was fun. It was way more fun than fighting used to be.

Another Sabyr jumped at them, and Clover twisted, almost too fast for someone of his build, sliding behind the creature in one fluid motion and hooking Kingfisher on its jaw at the same time. The Sabyr roared, forced to halt and nearly running into another, neither getting a chance to recover before Qrow cut through them with his fully extended scythe.

The ashes had barely settled down before Clover turned to Qrow with a brilliant smile.

"Well, we sure make a good team. It's been... a really long time since I got to work with someone with your range. It's refreshing."

Qrow felt the sudden need to show off a tiny bit and lifted the still fully-formed scythe onto his shoulder effortlessly, sending a smirk Clover's way, "Oh, you think you can keep up?"

"Only one way to find out," Clover's eyes lingered on Harbinger before following the line of Qrow's arm to his face. "Though I think I'm doing alright right now."

Qrow opened his mouth to answer, but the screech of a Nevermore interrupted him. He sighed, "So much for peaceful patrol... Are the others going to be here soon?"

"Well..." Clover traced the Grimm with his eyes, calculating. He got ready to toss the fishing line again, "Haven't heard from them yet, so we need to hold out on our own. You ready?"

Qrow shifted, retracting the blade back to its broadsword form. "Oh, I could do this with my eyes closed, Lucky Charm. The question is, are  _ you _ ready?"

Instead of answering, Clover flicked his pin and swung Kingfisher, landing the hook perfectly on the wing of the giant Nevermore just as it descended. Clover pulled, muscles straining, and thanks to the damaged wing and the unexpected tug, the Nevermore lost its balance. It plummeted down, getting no chance to get its bearings.

Qrow didn't wait for it to hit the ground - he fired a shot straight down and launched himself into the air towards the monster, using the momentum to spin himself and cleave the Nevermore cleanly in two with the sword. He landed elegantly, the cape fluttering among the dispersing ash.

They exchanged triumphant smiles once more and Qrow was suddenly hit with a thought that he could get used to working with Clover, to trusting him with his back.

The thought was... terrifying. The smile fell from Qrow's face and he turned away.

"Come on, we should check if there are any wounded civilians."

Another screech was a welcome distraction, because Qrow could feel Clover was about to say something. This new Nevermore was more cautious, flying too high up for Clover to reach him with Kingfisher. Qrow looked at Harbinger, then back at the hook on Clover's weapon.

Clover looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Qrow folded his weapon to use the shotgun again. "Do you think you could launch me up there?" he asked.

Clover looked conflicted, but then looked at the Nevermore again. It was clearly looking for prey, and although the surrounding streets should have been clear of any civilians after all the fighting...

Their backup was still on its way and the two of them needed to do their best in the meantime.

"Okay. Yeah, fine, if you're sure."

"Oh, I'm sure." Qrow smirked, feeling adrenaline pumping through his body in preparation for the crazy stunt he was about to pull off.

He didn't give Clover much time to prepare, jump-starting himself with a strong kick and a shot, but Clover didn't need a warning - without a hitch, at just the right time, Kingfisher's hook caught Harbinger and Qrow gripped the handle harder, feeling himself tossed up.

Man, Clover didn't have those muscles just for show, did he?

But it wasn't the time to focus on that, because the Nevermore was quickly approaching, and Qrow once more extended the scythe, using the strength of Clover’s toss to add more power into his swing.

He sliced its head cleanly off, but didn't spend much time celebrating his victory before he realized he was falling. He needed to come up with a city-friendly landing strategy really, really fast if he was hoping to..

Something looped around his waist and he found himself yanked firmly in a long arc towards a nearby roof. Sticking the landing was easy, and very soon Clover joined him there, folding Kingfisher and hooking it to his waist.

"That was pretty impressive."

"Yeah, and I had it without you having to drop me here." Qrow tried to look offended, but really, he was impressed by the move. To his surprise, Clover chuckled and looked mildly embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think it through very well."

Qrow actually had to laugh at that. He said mock-threateningly, "Just don't grab me like that again and we'll be fine. I had enough of you tying my up back when you arrested me."

To Qrow's infinite amusement, Clover looked even more sheepish.

"I know I already apologized for that, but General Ironwood called you back, and... I feel like I owe you a personal apology. You were right, you were a licensed Huntsman, so it's not like what you did in Mantle was cause enough for arrest. And there was really nothing at that point to connect you to the possibly-stolen transport."

Qrow had to rack his brains for the memory. He wasn't one for apologies, himself, and didn't care much for them in others, preferring a change of attitude as a genuine way to make amends. But yeah, the Ace-Ops had apologized, though back then the impression had been overshadowed by James's uncharacteristic affection. Overall, that had been a long day, so Qrow decided he could be excused for not remembering such a minor detail.

"Apology accepted," he nodded, feeling generous. The hum of an approaching airship had finally sounded in the distance, and Clover's comm beeped, diverting his attention from his partner.

He turned away to answer the comm and Qrow could finally collect his thoughts.

Keeping a clear head around Clover was proving more and more difficult with each passing day, each hour even.

They fit into each other's styles so smoothly, Qrow couldn’t help but think it was something more than their individual skills. Not to mention that Qrow was having fun working with another person for the first time since...

Well. At least since his STRQ days.

And what's more, Clover seemed to be enjoying it, too.

It was intoxicating, that rush that came from trusting another person completely with your life, your back. Qrow never expected to experience it again, and with his whole being distinctly feeling the lack of alcohol in his system, that weird euphoria was even more welcome.

And wasn’t that a terrifying thought.

Because that was what Clover actually was - dangerous. In fact, he was all the more so for probably not wanting to do Qrow any harm.

But he was also tempting. Because after being around the kids for such a long time, Qrow desperately wanted the same level of camaraderie for himself. He longed for it, for someone he could share his burdens with, for someone who would believe in him without being a naive teenager. An equal.

Knowing Clover was... hopeful.

And Qrow, for once, let himself hope.


	2. Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover manages to convince Qrow to come with him to the annual Atlas Academy graduation ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born out of my absolute need to have those two dancing. And in fancy clothes, and you should absolutely thank my beta for the help with Qrow's outfit, because I was about to lose some great details in translation.

Clover had always known Qrow was a good fighter. After all, the man was a legendary Huntsman in his own right, and General Ironwood’s stories only deepened the enormous respect Clover had for Qrow. Not to mention how that respect grew after Clover got a chance to meet him personally - that was a whole new book of amazing discoveries.

What he hadn’t expected, however, was for Qrow to be any good at the social functions. Ironwood described Qrow as “difficult to get along with”. Winter used much harsher words and was convinced that Qrow should not be allowed in public spaces, especially ones with “impressionable children”. There must have been some history there, but Clover chose not to pry, preferring to draw his own conclusions.

And his conclusions were that while Qrow was absolutely wonderful and a delight to be around, he wasn’t one for large crowds and small talk. Conversations with Qrow were like an exciting, never ending puzzle. Once you peeled off one layer, there was another, and Qrow didn’t seem willing to let just anyone further in.

Clover was one of the privileged few who’d managed to get deeper. And he prided himself on using that privilege for good - to try and help Qrow, to get him to see what Clover saw. It was a struggle, but one Clover relished, because each victory made Qrow slightly happier, slightly more content with himself and the world.

So it didn't surprise Clover in the slightest when it took some time to convince Qrow to be his plus-one on the Atlas Academy graduation ball. Clover, as one of the top-ranking military officials, was supposed to attend for recruitment purposes and to maintain a good public image. He couldn't weasel out of it, even though Qrow insisted they could spend a perfectly good time together outside of the ballroom.

Clover had to admit, Qrow was pretty convincing. His arguments were... tantalizing, to say the least. And some - also very creative. But Clover wouldn't budge, and eventually Qrow announced that he'd come with Clover, "just to see what all the buzz is about, I'm not staying long."

So Clover in all seriousness had expected Qrow to brood in the corner or on the balcony somewhere for as long as it was necessary, and then drag Clover out for some more fun activities as soon as possible.

Clover, however, did not expect Qrow to be so popular.

In retrospect, he probably should have. Qrow was amazing, and it made sense that Clover wasn't the only one to notice it. The legends of him, of his nieces, of Harbinger...

Yes, it made sense that everyone was interested in Qrow, but Clover had gotten too used to having him all to himself. How could he not, when he’d found out that Qrow was, in fact, so much more than those legends said?!

Clover also should have expected him to be good with the students. And again, he knew Qrow was good with kids - between his nieces, all the unofficially adopted kids and his previous job at Signal, Qrow had to be amazing with young people. Clover even saw all that in practice, and not just once.

But for some reason it still felt weird to see Qrow go full uncle on the graduates he'd just met.

Clover actually was beginning to feel left out. With the recent events, a lot of people had little faith in the military - not that Clover could blame them for it. That was also probably why the students flocked so readily to Qrow. His strained relationship with the Atlas military was... rather notorious.

So there Clover was, standing in the corner of the ballroom, nursing his tiny overrated canape and watching Qrow entertain a bunch of teenagers. He was alone, slightly frustrated and decidedly baffled.

Qrow was talking about some mission, pausing occasionally to ask the surrounding crowd what they thought would happen and what they would have done in his place. He looked very much like a mentor, and Clover wondered if that was how he’d been with Ruby to make her take after him so much.

With the kids, he wasn't snarky and dismissive, like with a lot of the Atlas elite. Then again, the graduates had done nothing to earn Qrow's distaste, unlike the military.

Clover winced at the thought.

The crowd dispersed and Clover thought for a moment that that was it, that the initial curiosity had worn off and now Qrow would be left to his own devices, but mere moments later another small group of younger kids - probably first-years - approached, and Clover could distantly hear the excited squeals as they asked Qrow about Harbinger.

And Qrow... Qrow actually laughed, and whipped the weapon out, unfolding it into full scythe mode for the children to gawk at. None of them tried to touch, and Clover was thankful for that - touching a Huntsman's weapon felt... intimate, somehow.

A voice in his head reminded him that the first thing he’d done after seeing and restraining Qrow was pick up his weapon. He told the snarky voice to shut up. It had all turned out for the best.

And no, he wasn’t jealous of a scythe, that was a ridiculous thought.

An equally lonely general Ironwood approached him and joined in on the bird-watching.

"He's in his element here, huh?" Clover couldn't help but comment. "He was so reluctant to come, I didn't expect… such enthusiasm."

Ironwood sighed, "Neither did he, I’d guess. I suppose they would rather follow in his footsteps than ours."

Clover nodded and looked out to the dancing couples in the middle of the ballroom. "Maybe you should forget about recruitment, sir, and just relax a little. Go invite someone to dance. I'm sure Elm would be delighted."

Ironwood tossed a dirty look Clover's way, but stalked off. Clover noticed him offering his hand to one of the Atlas Academy teachers and turned back to Qrow, feeling slightly better.

He wasn't jealous, no. He was just bored out of his mind.

He had nothing to be jealous over, really. It wasn't like any of those students were actually making advances - they just wanted some advice and cool stories, and some wanted to talk weapons. Clover respected all that.

Maybe he should have followed his own advice and just tried to enjoy the evening, but he kind of wanted to save his first dance for Qrow. It was a silly notion, maybe born from reading too many of his mother's romantic novels back in the old days. But Clover was nothing if not stubborn, so he snatched another canape from a passing waiter and leaned against the wall, waiting.

At least he could fully appreciate Qrow like that. The man had traded his customary outfit for a more formal, dark burgundy suit with a black shirt. The dark colors shifted with each excited gesture, playing in the soft light of the giant chandelier. If Clover stood a bit closer, he could have probably seen the small specks of metallic thread, like sparks interwoven with the fabric of Qrow's shirt.

In Clover's opinion, they made Qrow look even more stunning and breathtaking than usual, like he was wearing a clear, starry night. Qrow had laughed when Clover mentioned it as they were getting ready, but the blush on his ears revealed that he'd been pleased with the compliment.

The cut of the ensemble accentuated Qrow's lithe figure and deceptively delicate waist, and Clover had to catch himself before any inappropriate ideas could make him drool.

Okay. Self-control, he could do that.

The thing was, the way Qrow was being attentive and patient, combined with how absolutely beautiful he looked in formal clothing, made Clover really want to just go over and whisk Qrow away for a dance or a private conversation in a quieter corner. And Clover was finding it more and more difficult to resist the temptation.

He bit into the canape with all the pent-up feelings of the night, ripping it in half.

Yet another student approached, and extended a notebook and a pen to Qrow. Clover couldn't hear the words, but for the first time since the beginning of the night Qrow looked mildly uncertain, his smile a little dimmer than before. He signed in the notebook, but the student was still grabbing for his attention, blushing and stuttering, and Qrow looked around a little desperately.

Clover decided it was time to interfere.

He swallowed the rest of the canape and strode over to the two.

"Sorry, do you mind if I steal Qrow for a moment? I'm afraid he owes me a dance."

The student stuttered something in response, looking suspiciously delighted, but Clover was already offering his hand for Qrow to take. Qrow chuckled and took it, allowing himself to be spun into Clover's embrace and setting one hand on Clover's shoulder for balance.

"Getting jealous?" Qrow teased and Clover huffed in rebuttal.

"No, of course not! You just looked uncomfortable, and I thought I'd come to your rescue."

Qrow laughed, and Clover cherished the sound - deep, slightly husky and so rare.

"Do you want to know what she said?" Qrow murmured, leaning further into the embrace to speak directly into Clover's ear. Clover shivered and Qrow used the momentary distraction to pull Clover's hand to spin him out, then back in. Before Clover knew it, the hold was reversed, with Qrow's hand resting confidently on his waist.

Qrow chuckled and leaned closer once more, "You should put your hand on my shoulder, Lucky Charm. Come on, don't embarrass me. I thought you knew how to dance."

Clover swallowed and put his arm in the proper position. He'd offered to teach Qrow before the ball, but Qrow had insisted it wasn't necessary. Now Clover could see why, and as Qrow led him effortlessly in the complicated steps of the dance, the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest grew.

Okay, this was... hot. Just a little.

"She asked about you," Qrow kept whispering in the meantime, hot in his ear. "Said we make a cute couple. Does the whole of Atlas know?"

"I guess..." Clover swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry. "I guess we’re not very good at being subtle."

Qrow hummed and spun Clover again, pressing against his back a little closer than strictly polite. From this new position Clover couldn’t see his face, but Qrow’s voice grew even deeper and gained a mischievous lilt to it. "Do you think there is anyone here that doesn't know?" he asked.

"Huh? I'm sure there are, some people don't care for gossip." Confused, Clover turned his head slightly to get a better look at his partner.

Qrow smirked and spun them to make Clover face him again. Clover was beginning to feel giddy from being manhandled with such skill. "Then how about we make sure everyone knows?"

Clover stared at him in surprise, unsure. His feet moved on autopilot wherever Qrow was taking him. "I mean, I don't mind in principle, but how do you..."

Before he could finish, Qrow dipped him., timing it perfectly with the music. And then, as if that wasn't enough, Qrow bent over Clover - being so strong and flexible should be illegal, really...

And then, Qrow kissed him, in view of the whole ballroom and all the military officials and all the Atlas Academy students.

Before Clover could start to fully enjoy the kiss, Qrow pulled away and gently tugged Clover back upright. "Yeah, I think that sent the message loud and clear." Qrow licked his lips, looking extremely pleased with himself as Clover desperately tried to catch his scrambling thoughts.

Clover took a shaky breath and gripped Qrow's shoulder tighter.

He didn't think it was possible to love the man any more, but Qrow kept surprising him at every corner.

And for once, Clover allowed himself to be pulled in with the unpredictable flow.

If it was with Qrow, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://amber-aglio.tumblr.com/).


End file.
